The Servant and the Prince
by Hylia28
Summary: This is a Cinderella story I made based around the Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) Anime/Manga, some of the characters are in the story but not all. The story takes place in 18th century Japan instead of England, around the time trade was once again allowed. I hope you enjoy the story. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. :)
1. Prologue

This is just the prologue. Sorry it's so short. :/ I hope you enjoy the story though.

* * *

Once upon a time in 18th century London, there lived a young girl named Lilly, named after her mothers favorite flower. When she was just five years old, her mother died of a deadly disease, but before she passed she told her daughter to always be kind, have courage, and to always follow her heart. Keeping her mothers words close to her heart, the little girl grew up to be a kind and beautiful young woman. But life isn't always fair, and soon after her 16th birthday her father was sent off to war. Because of this she was sent to live with her uncle Aleister and his two children, Alois and Lizzy. They treated her kinldy enough and she felt like she was part of their little family, but a year later everything changed when a soldier sent word of her father being killed in action.

Greiving for her father who she loved very much, Lilly didn't even realize until it was too late that her uncle had deemed her unfit to be his neice and turned her into a maid of his household, forcing her to wear peasant clothes and a cloth cap to cover her hair. She actually didn't mind the clothes, they were a lot more comfortable than the corsets and dresses she wore before. He couldn't stand the sight of her to be honest, she had the beautiful auburn hair of her mother and the baby blue eyes of her father, his brother. He had loved Lilly's mother with all his heart, but she loved his brother and they were soon wed. So in his eyes, seeing her share both traits made him remember the heartache of losing his love and he treated her coldly because of it.

Soon her cousins were treating her as nothing more than an insignificant bug and gave her the nickname, Cinderella for she was always covered in cinder ashes from sleeping in the kitchen next to the fireplace. And even though they treated her so coldly, she still held love for them in her heart. They were family and they did take her in when her father had been drafted for war, so she felt she owed them for at least that much and wanted to do what she could to repay them.

A few years later, the trading between Japan and Europe was once again allowed and her uncle took this opportunity to open a trade between his company and the Japanese. She didn't know what business her uncle was in to be honest, but he was one of the wealthiest people in Europe. He was even given the title, Viscount of Druitt by the Queen herself. So after a few weeks, they all headed to Japan to begin trading.


	2. Arrival

Finally, after 2 months on that god forsaken ship, we arrive in Japan. I was so sick from all the rocking the whole time, I got scolded by my uncle for not doing my duties correctly. Once we stepped off the ship we were approached by a member of the Imperial Court and lead to the palace, where the Emporer met with us to talk to my uncle about what goods he carried and where we'd be staying. I was told to stay behind while they spoke and decided to roam around a little, with the premission of the court officials of course. As I headed out into the courtyard the vision before me literally took my breath away, there in the middle of the courtyard was a beautiful tree with tiny pale pink flowers adorning it's low hanging branches and it was surrounded by what looked to be a small moat with a bridge going across it. Walking onto the small bridge I glanced over the side and into the water to see colorful fish swimming to and fro, their shimmering scales look like jewels sparkling in the sunlight. Lost in the beauty of it all, I didn't notice Alois coming up behind me until it was too late and he gave me a shove, causing me to fall over the railing and into the water. Thankfully it wasn't deep, but it was deep enough that it had me coming up and gasping for air.

"HAHAHA! Look at Cinderella! She's all wet now."

"At least she's clean and no longer has cinder ashes covering her face and clothes." Explains Lizzy as she comes up beside her brother.

I did my best to maintain a clean appearance but while coming here it was so cold in the servants quarters that I ended up curling up in front of the small fireplace to keep warm along with the other servants.

"Father is going to scold you again for being the clumsy, day dreaming fool you are." Says Alois as he and his sister send a nasty smirk my way.

"He's gonna scold her good for sure." Lizzy says with a small chuckle.

I sigh inwardly and stand up before stepping out of the water and doing my best to wring out my now soaking wet dress.

"Lizzy, Alois it's time to go. The Emperor has asked one of his attendants to show us the way-" My uncle comes out of the palace and explains before catching sight of me soaking wet.

"*Sigh* Lilly, how useless can you be? I am only gone for a few moments and I find you enjoying a little swim in the palace courtyard? So disgraceful."

"Yes, she is indeed a disgrace father."

All three of them nod in agreement and all I can do is hang my head in shame.

"Well, there's nothing to be done about it. We must be on our way."

With that he turns on his heel and heads toward the attendant, his children following closely behind him. I soon join them after having wrung out my dress as best I could.

After about 20 minutes or so, we are standing in front of a glamorous estate. The court attendant, a tall man wearing a fine bluish black Kimono with short black hair and brownish red eyes leads us inside and shows us to our respective rooms. Of course my uncle and cousins get the biggest rooms, and I'm shown to a modest looking room on the bottom floor next to the kitchen. Personally I like the room, it's big compared to the room I had back at home and it has a warm feel to it as well. After we put our things away, and I change into dryer clothes, we are introduced to 2 new servants who will be helping at the Estate while we're here. They're introduced to us as Hannah and Mey-Rin, one is a tall beautiful woman with silver hair, tan skin and violet blue eyes, the other is a shorter woman with short dark auburn hair pulled into pigtails and glasses too big for her face. After the attendant leaves, my uncle gives me my first errand to run.

"Now don't screw this up." He says, handing me a slip of paper.

Mey-Rin offers to show me where the place is but my uncle will have non of it, saying I can find the place on my own. I thank Mey-Rin for her kindness before heading out of the estate.

"Hmm...lets see. If I'm here, then the shop should be in this direction."

I mumble to myself while looking at a small map Hannah secretly handed to me so I wouldn't get lost. I'll have to remember to give her a proper thank you when I return.

Several minutes later I reach the shop and sigh in relief before stepping inside only to be hit by a pungent odor mere seconds later. I step further into the shop, doing my best not to show how the smell is effecting me. Soon a man and woman step out from the back room and move to stand behind the counter. Upon seeing me he smiles and asks me something in Japanese, I tilt my head slightly in confusion and when he sees this he chuckles.

"Forgive me. Judging by the way you're dressed you are English, correct?"

"Yes sir, that is correct."

"Ah, and polite as well. Now, what can I do for you?"

"Um..." I rummage through my pockets and pull out the slip my uncle gave me. "I'm here to pick this up." I say, handing him the slip.

He takes the slip from me and looks it over, his smile never leaving his face as he nods.

"So you are here for the Viscounts package." He nods a few times before turning to the woman beside him. "Ranmao, go retrieve this package if you will."

She nods and takes the slip from him before going into the back room.

The man looks at me almost appraisingly and I fidget uncomfortably.

"So tell me. What is England like? I plan to go there soon on business."

"Oh? Well it's a bustling city, with tall buildings as high as the eye can see. It's beautiful but nothing compared to the beauty of Japan." I say with the best smile I can muster.

That smell is starting to make me feel dizzy but I do my best not to show it.

"I see. It makes me happy to know that an outsider finds our country beautiful." He says with his usual smile.

I don't know why but something behind his smile makes me feel uneasy.

Soon the woman known as Ranmao comes back out, package in hand before handing it to the man.

"Ah, here we are. Thank you dear." He says, stroking the woman's hair.

Now that I get a better look at her, she's very pretty, in a cute way. Her black hair is pulled up onto her head in what look to be points, (kind of like cat ears. Too cute.) with a braid circling around each ear and big hazel eyes. She wears the traditional Japanese dress only it's much shorter.

The man then turns to me and hands me the package, I take it and thank him.

"Tell the Viscount to come back anytime he needs more."

This makes me curious as to what exactly is in the package, but I shrug it off and nod.

"I will, thank you sir."

"Please, just call me Lau." He says and I nod.

"Alright. Have a pleasant evening, Lau and Ranmao."

I thank them once more before heading back out of the shop, breathing in the fresh air. Whatever that smell coming from the back was, it was seriously making me feel dizzy.

I sigh and clutch the package against my chest before heading back to the Estate but on my way, I see a commotion going on ahead of me and, curious as to what it is, head towards it. When I reach the small crowd I see a little boy kneeling down in front of a man who has his hand on the sword at his side. Oh, I don't like the looks of this.

I can hear the onlookers whispering to one another but can't make out what they're saying. Confused and afraid of what might happen to the little boy, I try my luck and turn to a man standing near me.

"Excuse me sir. But what happened?"

"Oh, and English woman huh? Well that little boy there bumped into the noble and is even being accused of stealing something off him, now he's going to be punished for it. Poor little guy."

I gasp in surprise and turn towards the man and child nearly dropping the bundle in my hands at the scene unfolding before me. There the man stands, unsheathing his sword as the little boy weeps and begs the man to please believe him, that he didn't steal anything. But his cries go on deaf ears as the man raises the sword above his head.

Now I know I'm not from here and I know they have their own laws, but this is a child and my feet seem to move on their own accord. Next thing I know, I'm crouched down in front of the child protectively as the sword comes swinging down and I close my eyes, waiting for the pain.

CLANG!

I can hear gasps and whispers from the onlookers and open my eyes timidly to see what's going on, they're all looking at something behind me and I turn my head slightly to look over my shoulder.

A man with windswept black hair stands behind me with his own sword blocking the attack, he wears a gorgeous red Kimono made of fine silk that's decorated with a golden dragon wrapping around him, and underneath I catch a glimpse of a black shirt and pants.

The other man seems to go pale before getting on his hands and knees, continually bowing his head that seems like it'll hit the ground if he goes any lower.

"A man who would raise his sword against a woman and child disgraces the royal family." The man in the red Kimono states.

"F-forgive me sire! I meant no disrespect! But it is my duty to punish thieves and criminals."

Sire? Is he perhaps the prince? No, that's not what's important at the moment.

"HOW DARE YOU!?"

I shout out enraged and stand up to face the men.

The man in the fine Kimono turns around to look at me and I nearly gasp in awe, he's gorgeous. His slightly pale skin and almond shaped eyes, golden in color stare at me in amusement as the man groveling on the ground looks up and glares at me.

I snap back to my senses and explain my outburst.

"He stole nothing from you and committed no crime! He bumped into you and you assumed he stole from you! Even if he did, did you ever stop to consider why?!"

This causes the finely dressed man to turn around and face me fully, his eyes and smile both showing even more amusement behind them.

"Truly? And why do you think someone would steal?"

"Perhaps he doesn't have the money to buy food so he and his family can eat. Perhaps he needs money to buy medicine for a sick sibling. But the fact of the matter is that he and his family might not have had a proper education and his manners have been corrupted from infancy because of it, and then they're punished for those crimes in which their first education disposed them. What else is to be concluded, sire, but that you first make thieves and then punish them?"

I can hear more gasps around me and some approving whispers as the man before me simply narrows his eyes and softens his smile.

"Well there you have it. You are dismissed, sir." He says to the man still on the ground behind him.

"But sire-"

"I said! You are dismissed!"

"Yes sire!"

The man scrambles to his feet and runs off before I turn to the little boy who is now hiccupping and looking up at me in gratitude. I kneel down and take a handkerchief out of my pocket before wiping the little boys face off.

"There we go, much better. Are you alright?"

The little boy nods and reaches into his pocket to pull something out. He then extends his little fist towards me, I reach out my hand and he drops whatever he was holding into my palm before giving me a hug and running off. I'm surprised at first at the sudden hug but then smile as I watch him run off. I stand and look down to see what he gave me and my smile grows even more. He had given me what I now know is a Cherry Blossom. I go to pick up my package but before I can, someone else's hand reaches out and picks it up for me before handing it to me. I take it and look up to see the man in the red Kimono smiling down at me slightly.

"Thank you. For saving me and picking my package up for me."

"You're welcome. Might I have your name? I wish to know who the woman that has taught me something here today is."

With that I smile lightly and bow my head to him with a slight curtsey.

"My name is Lilly. And truly I do not deserve such recognition. I am merely a servant."

"Nonsense. Someone who holds such intellect deserves at least that much."

I thank him and go to open my mouth to say more when a voice behind him interrupts.

"Brother, we must go now before father becomes furious."

Says a little boy who stands behind him with several guards, he has such dark black hair that it almost seems bluish and azure eyes. The man in front of me sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before looking over at the little boy.

"You're right, Ciel. Father can have quite the temper when kept waiting."

He then turns to me and gives a slight bow.

"I hope we can meet again, Miss Lilly."

With that he kisses the back of my hand, causing me to blush furiously, before turning around and leaving. The young boy looks over at me and gives a slight nod of his head before following behind his brother.

Snapping back to my senses, I follow their example and head back to the Estate while mentally preparing myself for the scolding I'll get for being late.

 **BACK AT THE PALACE...**

"Claude! What took you?! I have been waiting for near an hour! Have you gotten the information I asked of you?"

"Yes father. Here it is."

He hands over a batch of documents and his father looks over them, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"I see, so that's how it is. Very well. We will make preparations and hold a ball in their honor, but I want someone watching their movements at all times. If he is truly here to conduct this kind of business, then he is dangerous to all of Japan."

He explains, his sons nodding in agreement. He then looks over at his eldest son and smirks.

"Plus we can use this occasion to find you a bride, Claude."

With that Claude's expression sours and he sighs in irritation.

"Father, how many times must we go over this?"

"Enough, Claude. You are the prince of Japan and are to succeed me when the time comes. You already broke off one engagement to the Princess of Wales. I will not have you doing so again."

Claude simply clicks his tongue in annoyance but says nothing further on the matter. His father is constantly trying to make an excuse for him to meet women so he can marry and succeed the throne some day, but he doesn't want to be wed to some stranger who only wants marriage for convenience. Is it so bad to wanna marry someone simply because you love them? I guess being a prince doesn't come with that kind of luxury.

"Now that we're in agreement. Have Sebastian make the preparations, for in two weeks time we will hold a grand ball!"

His father says cheerfully before heading into his office.

Claude stands there with clenched fists as Ciel comes up beside him.

"You should really listen to father you know. What he does is for the good of the empire."

"I know. I'm just being selfish."

Ciel looks up at him in slight surprise for a moment since he never hears his brother agreeing and admitting when he's being selfish or stubborn. Soon he smiles and pats his brothers arm before heading off further into the palace to do his own thing.

"If only I weren't a prince." Claude whispers to himself before following behind his younger brother.


	3. Knowing Ones Place

A few days later, I'm running an errand with Mei-Rin to fetch some fabric uncle had ordered in preperation for the ball being held within two weeks. I sigh inwardly as I recall what he said before sending us on this errand.

 _ **"Lilly, there is a ball to be held in two weeks! We must look our best so that Lizzy catches the eye of the young prince, Ciel! Now go along with Mey-Rin, she'll make sure you do your job correctly this time. Can't even trust you to do simple tasks by yourself."**_

And with that, we were sent out to get his fabric, and he ordered an insane amount.

*Sigh*

"Don't you worry Lilly, I am here to help you, yes I am!" Says Mey-Rin with a bright smile.

"Thank you." I say, returning her smile.

As we reach the shop and step inside I am taken aback.

"It certainly is...red."

All around us is the color red with some gold and white splashed in here and there.

"This is the best fabric shop in all of Japan." States, Mey-Rin.

I nod taking her word for it before suddenly...

"HELLLOOOO! And welcome to Grell's wondrous world of fabrics!"

I start in surprise as a man dressed in a woman's red Kimono with white underneath appears before us, he has long bright red hair and green eyes the color of limes and long lashes behind thin glasses. He actually looks like a woman, but his voice and build suggest otherwise.

"Hello Grell! We're here to pick up the Viscounts fabrics, yes we are!" Says, Mey-Rin getting caught up in his enthusiasm.

"But of course! I have them right here!"

With that he begins bringing over several bundles of fabric and placing them in our arms until we're literally blind from it all.

"Umm...here's your payment."

I say while trying my best to hand over the coin purse without dropping anything.

He takes it and brings the purse to his ear before giving it a light shake, he then tosses it up into the air slightly to measure the weight and see if it's all there. Once he's satisfied he smiles brightly.

"Thank you for your service! And remember, when you're in need of fabric come to Grell's wondrous world of fabrics!" He says while ushering us outside before disappearing back into the shop.

Mey-Rin and I share a nervous glance at one another and slowly make our way back to the Estate, begin extra careful as we walk so we don't run into anyone. But it seems luck is not on my side again today and I trip over a rock, everything seems to go in slow motion as the mountain of fabric I was carrying flies out of my hands and up into the air and I close my eyes, bracing for the impact that is about to come when suddenly.

"Whoa there."

I hear a mans voice before feeling an arm wrap around my waist, catching me before I fall onto the ground. Timidly opening my eyes, I see the attendant from the first day we came here holding the bundle of fabric that flew from my arms, still neatly folded. I blink in surprise before turning my head to see who had caught me and my breath catches in my throat. The man who saved me is non other than the eldest prince who had rescued the little boy and I the other day.

Flustered and ashamed, I quickly move away from him and bow my head deeply.

"Please forgive my rudeness. And thank you for saving me yet again."

There's silence for a few moments before I hear him chuckle and I look up in surprise.

"There is nothing to forgive, Miss Lilly. And it is my pleasure, as well as a pleasant surprise to see you again so soon." He says with a warm smile that makes my heart skip a beat.

I then look over to the other man and bow my head in gratitude.

"And thank you for catching the fabric for me. I am so sorry to have troubled you."

The man smiles and shakes his head.

"No trouble at all, Miss. I am happy to be of assistance."

I go to look up and thank him once more when.

WHOOSH!

"AH!"

A strong breeze blows and knocks the cap that I have to wear right off my head, causing my long auburn hair to fall out and down to my lower back, it's slightly wavy and curls at the end. In the sunlight it seems to glow a pinkish red, giving it a lighter auburn color than it actually is.

Claude, having watched the cap blow off her head goes wide eyed at the scene that happens afterwards while the whole world seems to slow down. She was already beautiful enough with her slender face, baby blue eyes, long lashes and heart shaped lips that held a tint of red to them naturally. But now, the shimmering curtain of wavy pinkish red hair that tumbles down to her lower back makes her too beautiful to be real and he wonders if his eyes are somehow playing tricks on him, but when he hears her scream out in surprise he knows that this is indeed not a dream.

"OH NO! MY CAP!" I shout in surprise before running after it.

Mey-Rin stands there stunned, trying to see what happened behind the mountain of fabric she too carries in her arms.

Claude chases after the cap with her but not before telling Sebastian to help the other woman take the fabrics back to the Estate. Sebastian nods and does as he's told.

The cap lands on the street a few feet in front of me but as I go and bend down to get it, someone kicks it out of the way unknowingly and the wind once again picks it up and sends it elsewhere.

After chasing after my cap for several minutes, it finally stops blowing away from me but unfortunately, it has blown up into a tree and dangles from one of the middle branches. Sighing, I look around to make sure no one is nearby before taking off my dress and climbing up the tree in nothing but my undergarments. Finally I reach the branch my cap is dangling from and slowly crawl towards it while reaching out to grab it.

"Miss Lilly! What are you doing?!"

I start in surprise as my hand is mere inches away from my cap and look down to see the prince standing there, but because of my sudden movements the branch underneath me groans in protest and I freeze, gripping onto the branch even tighter with my one hand.

"Don't move! I'm coming up after you!"

He says while stripping off the Kimono that drapes over his shoulders.

"No don't! If you do we'll both be in trouble! It won't be able to handle any more weight!"

I exclaim as I see him reaching for one of the lower branches, ready to hoist himself up and begin climbing. He stops and assess the situation before nodding in agreement and backing away from the tree before standing directly under the branch I'm on and looks up at me worriedly.  
I sigh in relief and my fingers brush against my cloth cap slightly before.

CREEEAK!

SNAP!

"WAH!"

I cry out as the branch gives way and falls to the ground, taking me and my cap with it. I brace myself for the impact and close my eyes but instead, I land in a pair of strong arms and feel his warmth all around me. Opening my eyes, I look up at him slowly and see him looking down at me with a gentle smile.

"I got you."

I blush at the sight before me, Cherry Blossom petals from a nearby tree flutter in the wind behind him, his perfectly windswept hair blows gracefully in the gentle breeze and with the sun shining brightly behind him, he looks like a beautiful angel that descended from heaven.

Snapping myself out of my thoughts, I become flustered at our close proximity and nearly jump out of his arms before looking down to the side slightly in embarrassment.

"Thank you for saving me yet again. You seem to have a knack for it." I say with a shy chuckle.

He smirks in amusement.

"Only because you seem to get yourself into dangerous situations. But..."

Saying this, he moves to stand directly in front of me and extends his hand towards me to gently brush a strand of hair behind my ear. I blush and look up at him, startled from the sudden touch but once our eyes meet, I can't seem to look away.

"If it weren't for that, we would have never met. And I am glad fate created these opportunities so we could meet."

Hearing him say this causes my blush to darken and spread even further on my cheeks before I nod and meekly say. "Me too."

We smile at one another and get lost in our own little world before someone clears their throat.

We both start in surprise and look over at the man standing next to us.

"Sebastian."

Says the prince and the man smiles.

"I have done what you asked, your highness and have come to look for you. I didn't think I'd find you flirting with a mere commoner though." Saying this he sends an unamused smile my way.

I pull away from the prince and look down ashamed of myself as his words resonate in my ears, causing a slight pain to prick at my heart. I know my position, he doesn't need to remind me of it.

"That was out of line, Sebastian! Apologize to Miss Lilly at once!"

"But why? I simply speak the truth."

He says, his smile never leaving his lips.

"Why you insolent-"

"It's alright, sire. He's correct, I have forgotten my place."

The prince looks at me in surprise before a look of sadness takes over his features.

"Miss Lilly..."

I bow my head to him and go to pick up my cap before securing it back in place. I then turn, bow once more to both men and turn on my heel, leaving them both behind me as I head back home.

"Miss Lilly..." The prince whispers as he watches her figure fade into the distance.

Sebastian sees the look on Claude's face and places a hand on his shoulder, snapping the prince's attention back towards him.

"She is a smart woman to have realized her mistake, sire. You were born to privilege and with that comes specific obligations. You must marry a noble, even if your heart is swept away by a beautiful and intelligent commoner."

Claude hears him, he knows what he says is true but his heart refuses to accept it. With a sigh he gently pulls away from Sebastian and picks up his Kimono before walking away.

Seeing this, Sebastian smirks in amusement before following after the prince.

"MISS LILLY! THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE ALRIGHT!" Shouts, Mey-Rin as she runs up to me and grabs my hands.

"I was so worried, yes I was!"

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Mey-Rin."

I say with a smile, causing the young woman to smile in return.

"It's alright, as long as you're ok!"

"Yes, she's quite right."

I start in surprise and look behind her to see Hannah standing there with a warm smile on her face.

"Mey-Rin told me what happened and we covered for you so don't worry, you won't be scolded by the Viscount."

I smile in both relief and gratitude to the two women. They really are great friends and I am glad to have had the chance to meet them.

"Thank you both so much. And I truly am sorry for having caused you both worry. It won't happen again." I say with determination.

I'll make sure I stay focused from now on. No more getting into dangerous situations. No more seeing the prince.

Fate is a cruel thing. Bringing two people together from completely different worlds and toying with their hearts, but no one said life was fair or especially kind to anyone. We had to live each day the best way we can and just deal with whatever comes our way.


	4. The Ball

At last the day of the ball arrives and the whole country has gathered for this grand event. Of course this means, Mey-Rin, Hannah and I are running around like chickens with our heads cut off trying to attend to my uncle and cousins as they get ready for tonight.

"CINDERELLA! WHERE'S MY COAT?!"

I run into Alois's room and find his coat before helping him into it.

"CINDERELLA! WHERE'S MY HAIR RIBBONS?!"

I than dash into Lizzy's room to find her hair ribbons before tying them into her hair to make pigtails.

"LILLY! WHERE ARE MY CUFFLINKS?!"

God it never stops does it?

Running into my uncles room, I find his cufflinks for him and place them onto the cuffs of his sleeves.

After about an hour of running to and fro to help them get ready, Mey-Rin, Hannah and I are spent and sigh in relief as we all stand in a single line at the bottom of the stairs with out heads slightly bowed.

The first to descend the staircase is Alois, wearing a purple suit with a green vest underneath and a black bowtie.

The next one is Lizzy, opting to wear a light pink dress with a sash placed around her waist and tied into a bow on the side, her ringlet curls tied up into pigtails with silk pink ribbons bounce as she walks down the stairs.

And the last is my uncle, wearing an all white suit with a red gem centered in the middle of his necktie and a white sash around his waist.  
As he stops at the bottom of the stairs he looks at me with a fake shocked expression.

"Lilly, you're not ready?"

This takes me aback for a moment but I soon realize he's not serious as he and my cousins snicker behind there hands.

"Just kidding. As if a commoner would be invited to a ball!" He laughs slightly.

That hurt but I do my best to smile.

"I hope you enjoy your night, sir."

With that he huffs, sticking his nose up in the air and walks away while the three of us curtsey to him slightly, and soon my uncle and cousins are off to the ball in a carriage that awaits them outside.

Once they're sure he and the others are truly gone, Mey-Rin and Hannah turn to me with excited smiles on their faces and I raise a brow in curiosity.

"What are you two up to?"

"Listen up Lilly." Says Hannah as she points at me with a smirk. "You're going to that ball."

"I'm what?!"

"We even made you a dress, yes we did!"

I am totally dumbfounded as the two of them grab me from either side and drag me into the back of the Estate where they have hidden the dress they made for me in the storage room.

"Wait a minute! I'm just a commoner! They won't let me inside!"

"Oh pish posh! We know you're the Viscount's niece! Besides with one look at you no one will question your title!"

I am now completely rendered speechless and gape at the two women.

"Hehe, we made her speechless!" Exclaims Mey-Rin as she heads over to a trunk in the corner of the storage room and opens it.

She then pulls out a beautiful light violet silk gown with a heart shaped bodice, sheer light purple fabric that wraps around the upper arms, and jeweled lilies that adorn the sheer fabric on the dome shaped skirt. It's absolutely gorgeous, but what really takes my breath away is the shoes that consist of violet fabric covering the shape of the shoe, a purple lily placed on the top of each and the heels are made of some sort of glass.

"Now put these on. We wanna see you in them."

I simply nod, not being able to find the right words and leave the room with the dress and shoes in hand so I can get changed.

Having put on the dress that hugged every inch of my hourglass figure perfectly, I slip on the shoes and go back to where Hannah and Mey-Rin are waiting. When they see me in the dress they gasp and become slightly teary eyed.

"Oh! You look so beautiful, yes you do!"

"I couldn't agree more. I knew they would fit you perfectly!"

They both smile and squeal in excitement. I can't help but giggle at the two of them.

"Now then. Lets do something with your hair and makeup."

Hannah says before taking me by the hand and sitting me down in front of my cousins vanity mirror.

She then moves around me, humming and humming as she looks at me from every angle until she nods, knowing how she's gonna 'make me up'. First she does my hair by pulling it up into a ponytail that rests in the middle of my head, then she pins it up flat against the back of my head, allowing my already curled ends to hang down. She then brings out a folded handkerchief from her pocket and opens it to reveal tiny jewel lilies before placing them on the top of my head. And to finish the look, she applies a light purple shadow on my eyelids that shimmers slightly, dark liner on my top and lower lids to make my eyes pop more, and a light red gloss to add more color to my lips. After she's finished she looks me over and nods in approval before moving aside to let me see myself in the mirror, I gasp as I touch my cheek to make sure the person I'm looking at is really me.

Smiling up at Hannah, I thank her for the beautiful job and she smiles back.

"Wait, we can't forget these!"

Says Mey-Rin as she comes over with a necklace and earrings that match. They're simple yet elegant and belonged to my mother and I look up at her.

"How did you-"

"I found them tucked away in your traveling trunk yes I did! Sorry for going through your stuff, we just wanted you to look stunning tonight!"

I simply smile as a small chuckle escapes my lips and she sighs in relief, knowing that I'm not mad for what they did.

I take the earrings witch are of course, shaped like lilies but the gem is a pale blue color and put them on. I then take the matching necklace and fasten it around my neck.

Hannah hands me a pair of white silk gloves that come up to my elbows and I slip them on. After we all nod our heads approvingly at my look, the women usher me outside and push me into a carriage that waits at the back entrance. I look over at them and reach out my hands to grasp theirs.

"Thank you both. I wish you could come with me."

They smile and shake their heads, telling me to have a good time and give them all the details when I get back. I promise and they step back before the carriage takes off. I look at them one last time and wave as I head off to the palace.

The ball is already going on outside in the courtyard and Claude, wearing an orange and red over jacket with a high neck and a golden dragon going up along his chest on each side over a white high neck shirt and black pants, looks around while scanning the mass of faces in the ballroom, hoping to see the one woman he wishes to see more than anything. This doesn't go unoticed by his father and he walks up next to his eldest son before leaning in and whispering with an excited glint in his eye.

"Expecting someone?"

This startles him slightly and he looks at his father.

"Yes, actually. I met someone a couple weeks back and was wondering if she'd be here tonight."

"Oh? And who is this woman who has caught my sons eye?"

Claude smiles fondly as he thinks back on the times he has met, Lilly.

"She's someone who is intelligent, kind and beautiful, and treats me like a person not a prince."

"Oh, I certainly would like to meet her."

Claude smiles slightly and simply nods. He hopes she comes tonight just for the simple fact that he wants to see her again.

Ciel stands next to his older brother wearing something similar only his is a deep blue with a silver flower pattern, smiles in amusement secretly. He's never seen his brother so interested in someone before and he can't help but find this all amusing.

Suddenly, his thoughts are interrupted as the Viscount of Druitt and his children walk up to them and bow.

"Your majesty, thank you for inviting us here. It is a tremendous honor. Allow me to introduce my children, Alois and Elizabeth Chamber."

Ciel looks at, Elizabeth and blushes slightly before bowing.

"It's a pleasure."

With that, Lizzy's cheeks redden as well and she looks down while fidgeting.

Claude and the Emperor bow their heads slightly in acknowledgment before the three of them head into the crowd and join the other guests.

People come up to the royal family one by one, introducing themselves and thanking them for having them. And after this goes on for several minutes, Claude continues to scan the room with his eyes, hoping to see her.

Soon the music begins, signaling the first dance of the evening. Ciel goes over to Lizzy and asks her to dance, she of course agrees without hesitation and they are soon gliding across the dance floor.

Claude looks down slightly, losing hope that she will come with every minute that ticks by and another noblewoman asks for the honor of dancing with him. He hesitates slightly and as soon as he goes to give her an answer, the music suddenly stops and everyone looks toward the entrance as hushed whispers fall over the room. Claude looks up and his eyes widen slightly. There she stands, looking around the room until their eyes meet and she smiles. He smiles back in relief and rushes up to her.

Seeing Claude, I smile as he rushes up to me with a relieved smile gracing his lips.

"I thought you were never going to show up."

"I didn't know you'd be expecting me." I say teasingly yet honestly, which causes him to smirk.

"Of course I would be expecting you, Miss Lilly."

As he says this, he bows slightly and takes my right hand in his before bringing it to his lips and pressing a gentle kiss to the back of it.  
Then in a graceful manner, he pulls me against him, wrapping a hand around my waist as the other holds up my right hand, I in turn place my left hand on his shoulder and we begin to dance as the music picks up once more. Everyone moves to the side, watching as we glide gracefully across the floor while smiling at one another.

"I wonder who that is?"

"She's certainly beautiful."

"I don't think I've ever seen her before."

People whisper amongst themselves as they watch in awe as we dance.  
But my uncle and cousin, Alois merely scowl. Lizzy smiles as she watches us, too happy to have been noticed by Ciel or even be bothered with her father and brother's dismay.

After the song has finished, the prince takes my hand and leads me to the front where his father sits on his throne.

"Father, this is the woman I was telling you about."

I blush upon hearing that he's talked about me to his father.

"Truly? I must say Claude, you're explanation hardly does this young woman justice."

I blush even more and curtsey to the Emperor.

"Thank you for such kind words, your Majesty."

He smiles and nods approvingly before waving us off.

Claude then leads me outside into the garden, where we spend a quiet moment talking. As we walk around we come to the little bridge that overlooks the moat looking pond and I look down to see the scales of the beautiful fish shimmering in the moonlight.

"So tell me. What brought you to Japan?"

"My master wished to open trade here."

"Oh? And what sort of trade might that be?"

"To be honest. I have no idea."

He hmms and looks up at the night sky.

"You know, I have no desire to take the throne."

As he says this I look over at him in surprise.

"Oh but think of all the great things you could do for your country, for the world."

"Yes well, I am tired of being defined by what I am and not who I am. It's insufferable."

I nod and look down into the water. "I know how you feel."

"Really?"

"I am a servant after all. That's all anyone sees me as."

With this he smiles lightly and shakes his head before reaching over to gently cup my cheek and turn my head towards him.

"I don't. I've never met a woman as beautiful as you before, I find myself lost with thoughts of you all the time."

As he says this, his face draws closer to mine slowly and my eyes flutter closed in anticipation. As our lips are about to meet...

"Lilly!" Comes my uncles voice and I jump back away from the prince.

Claude looks between the two of us questioningly as my uncle stomps towards me and grabs me by the arm roughly.

"How dare you come here! This is no place for a commoner such as yourself! And you dare speak to the prince?!"

"Excuse me, Viscount. But I am the one who approached her, not the other way around. Now would you kindly let go of her arm?"

My uncle simply looks at the prince, smiles and tightens his grip on my arm painfully.

"Of course, sire. But not until I expose her for what she really is in front of the entire court!"

With that he drags me away from Claude before he can even say anything and pushes me into the center of the ballroom, hard enough to make my hair come undone as I fall onto my hands and knees. The Emperor stands demanding to know what's going on as my uncle circles around me like a vulture circling its prey.

"Your Majesty." He bows before turning to the others, spreading his arms wide. "Ladies and gentlemen of the court! I would like to introduce you to my maid, Lilly!"

At this he points at me and everyone gasps. Just then Claude enters and the Emperor sends him a glare.

"A servant Claude!? Is this some kind of joke!?"

"Oh it's no joke, your Majesty. She has been a servant in my home for the past four years!"

Everyone begins to whisper among themselves as they all stare at me in surprise and contempt.

"Sebastian! Remove this woman from my home at once!"

Sebastian bows and comes over to me before gripping my one arm firmly and pulling me up to my feet, I hang my head in shame as tears come to my eyes, not even wanting to see the looks on the other nobles faces. I can already feel their scorn towards me as I am pulled out of the palace.

"Father, don't do this! I already knew what she was from the start!"

This earns him a displeased glare from his father.

"I'm disappointed in you, Claude."

With that he turns away from his eldest son who looks down at the floor in irritation.

Ciel and Lizzy watch as, Lilly is dragged from the palace feeling bad about what just took place.

Lizzy looks over at the satisfied smiles on her fathers and brothers faces and can't help wondering why they did such a thing. Sure they were all mean to Lilly, but in secret she actually really liked her. She just did what she thought her father wanted her to do.

Then she sees something sparkle out the corner of her eye and moves over to it before picking it up. It's a shoe, but the bottom half of it is made out of some type of glass. Having a feeling it's Lilly's shoe, she takes it over to Ciel and tells him to give this to Claude tonight after everyone goes home. He's surprised for a moment but soon realizes what she's getting at and nods.

After Sebastian takes me out past the gate, he lets go of my arm and sighs.

"This is why I said what I did before. Now you've gone and done it Miss."

I say nothing, there's nothing to say. He's right.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. You'll never see me again, this I swear."

With that I leave the palace behind me, and a very surprised yet somewhat confused Sebastian.

I know he wasn't trying to hurt me with what he said before, he was simply trying to save Claude and I from further heart break. I shouldn't have let Hannah and Mey-Rin talk me into coming here.

After returning home, the two women see me and gasp in surprise before bombarding me with questions.

I smile weakly and explain what happened which causes them to look at me in apology. I simply wave them off and head into my room, taking off the gown, gloves, and everything else. But as I go to remove my shoes, I notice that I am only wearing one of them. I didn't even notice one was missing from the shame and hurt I felt. I sigh and shrug it off before putting on my servant clothes and cap.

"I'm glad I got to see him one last time at least." I say as I stare out my window and up at the moon, letting my words be carried by the wind. "Goodbye, Claude."


	5. An Unexpected Dilemma

It's been 3 weeks since the ball and I can still feel the scornful glares of people as I pass by them. My uncle gave me a good lashing later that night and made Hannah look after me. Now he barely gives me any tasks to do, which gives me alone time at least. I had discovered a little grove area with a Cherry Blossom tree and little flowers that went around the bottom of it's trunk, it was like my little slice of paradise. As I was headed there, the book shop owner saw me and waved me inside. The kindly old woman smiled as I stepped into her shop.

"Hello, Mrs. Kamakura."

"Good morning Lilly, how are you?"

"I'm alright, thank you for asking. And yourself?"

"Oh I'm good dear. Don't you worry yourself with this old bag of bones."

At that we both chuckle slightly.

"I have something here for you. I figured it was about time I gave it to you."

As she says this she reaches under the counter and pulls out a small box.

Curious I lean over slightly and examine the box, it's a cute little wooden box adorned with white lilies.

I looked up at her and she smiled, motioning her head towards the box. Knowing what the gesture meant, I trace my fingertips along the edge of the lid before lifting it open and what I saw inside made me gasp and cover my mouth with a hand as tears came to my eyes. Laying inside the box was my fathers favorite book, Utopia. He read it to me every night before I went to bed, the sound of his voice always lulled me to sleep.

I look up at the woman and her smile widened.

"How?"

"You're father left this for you my dear."

"You knew my father?"

"Oh yes. When he was a young lad he would come visit our country quite often saying he had fallen in love with the Japanese culture. It's how he met your mother, she was visiting one day and they just happened to run into each other, it was love at first sight."

I knew my parents met in Japan, but I didn't know my father came here before that as well.

"Please, take it. Your father would want you to have it."

I pick up the book, look it over then smile as I hug it to my chest while thanking the old woman through teary eyes. She comes over and rubs my back gently until I calm down, telling me tales of when my father was a child and how he used to get into trouble. I laughed at this, my mother always said how much of a trouble maker he was when he was young. Then she told me how years later, Japan went into an isolation period and no one could leave or come until the Meiji Restoration came into affect.

We talked for a while, I calmed down and then it was time for me to leave. We said our goodbyes and hugged before I went on my way. When I passed the fabric store however, a hand shot out from behind the curtain, grabbed my arm and pulled me inside forcefully. Scared and taken by surprise I opened my mouth to scream but a hand clamped over my mouth, preventing me from doing just that.

"Shhh...I just need your heeeeelp." A voice whines in my ear.

Wait...I recognize that voice.

I turn my head and sure enough, there's Grell looking all flustered and panicked. I give him a look that says I'll help him and he sighs in relief before removing his hand from my mouth.

"What's the matter, Grell? Why are you so panicked?"

"Oh, it's just awful Miss Lilly. I was trying to make the perfect Kimono, and everything just went wrong because the girl who was supposed to be my assistant left me!" He says, sobbing.

I rub his back gently and smile. "I can help, if you wish. But I don't know what I'd have to do."

He immediately brightens up at this and throws his arms around me in a crushing hug.

"OHHHH! THANK YOOOOOU! You're such an angel! All you have to do is stand right here and just look beautiful!" He says while pulling me over to stand on a platform.

"It's no trouble, I'm glad to help." I smile and stand still as he circles around me before shaking his head.

"No, no, this won't do. Get undressed."

"Beg pardon?" I say with wide eyes and a deep red blush.

"Oh sweetie, we're both girls here. Now come on, hurry it up."

I nod and nervously undo my dress before letting it fall to the floor, standing there in just my undergarments.

"Cap too dear."

I lift a hand and touch the cap on my head before hesitatingly removing it, letting my hair fall down to my lower back.

"Oh my. Such beautiful red hair!" He says while lifting up a handful of it.

"I've never seen this type of red hair before! It's got a pink tint to it, what's the color called? I must know!"

"It's auburn."

"Auburn? I like it!"

I thank him and smile bashfully before he begins his work. First he puts my hair up into a bun before draping beautiful violet colored fabric over my shoulders. While he's doing this, my long bangs continue to sweep over my right eye and I can't watch what he's doing, so I try to blow it up out of the way and fail miserably. Seeing me do this, Grell snickers in amusement before continuing.

After about an hour he's assembled the type of fabric he wants to use and the colors. He had picked out a lovely silk violet color fabric for the base and a lighter violet for the obi. He then told me not to move and ran in the back to put it all together.

About another hour or so he's finished and has me put it on to see how it all looks. Upon closer inspection, I noticed little purple and white flowers beautifully sewn into the fabric. Once he's done he steps back and places a hand against his chin in thought.

"It's missing something..." He looks around the shop and once his eyes land on a long rectangular box he smiles. "Ah, that's it!" Rushing over to the box, he opens it up and begins to rummage through it before pulling something out and coming back to me.

Then he proceeds to place something in my hair and steps back once more with a gasp.

"So beautiful..."

I reach up and run my fingertips along the hair pin he placed in my hair, noticing that hanging down on a string it a little flower.

"Come, see for yourself."

He ushers me over to a long mirror and I gasp in surprise. The Kimono alone if beautiful and the light violet obi contrasts with the deeper violet perfectly. In my hair is a hair pin, the long part is a deep beautiful green that looks a bit bluish and at the end of it hangs a cute little purple flower.

I tuck the bangs hanging over my right eye behind my ear slightly as I stare at my reflection.

"Hmmm...this is a problem."

I snap back to my senses as I hear him say this and look over at him confused.

"What is? You made a gorgeous Kimono Grell." I say with a smile.

"Thank you sweetie, but it's not that. It suits you so well it's like it was made to be worn by you. Oooh, what to do?"

I look at him in surprise and look back at my reflection. It is beautiful but...

I shake my head and smile softly as I look back to him. "I'm happy to help. But something so beautiful isn't for someone like me."

He's taken aback for a moment and then sighs. "Why would you say something like that? It's too sad."

"Because I am but a servant, and unworthy of such a thing."

I say and go to take out the hair pin, but Grell stops me which causes me to look at him.

"I am but the son of a peasant. What does that have to do with anything?"

I look down at the Kimono once more and run my hands down along its length.

"You know what. Keep it, free of charge!"

That takes me aback and I look at him in protest but he simply waves a hand at me and winks.

"You can keep it and show off my amazing skills. Then more people will come, think of it as helping out my store."

I'm so moved by this that I bite my lip and nod.

He smiles then ushers me out the door after I gather the rest of my things and winks at me as if to remind me to let people know who made this Kimono.

So many things happened today in such a short time, I'm tired. Holding my servant clothes in one hand and the book I was given in the other, I head towards the grove to enjoy the rest of the day in peace before having to return to the Estate. Along the way I hear whispers of a different sort and look down with a slight blush as people admire what I wear.

Finally I arrive at the grove and take a seat beneath the shade of the tree, leaning back against its trunk I then pick up the book and open it up to read. About halfway through the second chapter, my eyelids begin to grow heavy and I fall asleep under the beautiful tree while the open book lays across my lap.

Having had to run an errand for the royal family, Sebastian passes the grove on his way back to the palace and stops short when he sees a figure laying back against the tree. It's getting late and the person doesn't seem to be moving, curiously he walks closer to the person and his eyes go wide in surprise. There, sleeping beneath the tree is Lilly with a book still in hand it lays open across her lap. He smiles in amusement at the sight and kneels down at her side before placing a gentle hand onto her shoulder.

"Miss Lilly, if you don't wake up soon you'll catch cold."

"Mm-mm five more minutes." She says sleepily, waving off his hand.

He chuckles and leans closer with a mischievous smirk before whispering against her ear.

"If you don't wake up I will eat you."

This causes her to dart upright in surprise and look around in confusion for a few moments before her eyes finally meet his.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?"

"I was running an errand and saw you asleep here, Miss Lilly. You'll catch cold if you don't get home soon."

She looks at him confused for a few minutes and then suddenly stands up as realization hits her.

"Oh god, he's gonna kill me."

As she stands and brushes off her clothes, he finally gets a good look at her and his eyes widen slightly. With the setting sun behind her, she looks as if she had just jumped from a beautiful painting, her stunning Kimono and hair pulled up into a bun while a elegant yet simple hairpin secures it into place, the hair that sweeps over her right eye could take even his breath away it seemed. He composes himself before standing up and helping her gather her things.

"I must say that Kimono is quite stunning."

"Huh?" She says in surprise before looking down at herself.

"Oh, right. Grell made it."

He nods and runs a finger along the fabric, causing her to tense in surprise and blush slightly.

"It suits you, Miss Lilly."

She becomes flustered which causes him to grin in amusement.

"Oh uh...thank you. I must be going now."

She bows to him before clutching her things to her chest and running off.

"You're welcome." He says to himself before looking up at the sky and heading off to the palace. "She sure is amusing." He thinks with a small chuckle.

I'M SO DEAD!

I think to myself as I run back to the Estate. If it weren't for Sebastian waking me I'd still be asleep under the tree. I then remember I'm wearing the Kimono and duck into a dark alley to quickly change out of it and into my servant clothes after making sure no one was around. After finishing I run with everything I am back home, as I get to the front door and open it however...

"There she is officers, that's Lilly." Says Alois as soon as I step inside.

Two men with swords strapped to their waists come over and grip both my arms before bringing them behind my back forcefully.

"Wha!? What's going on?!"

"You are under arrest for the crime of drug smuggling. And don't even try to deny it, we have witnesses who saw you entering and exiting one of the drug lords shops on several occasions."

I'm completely stunned and try to speak but no words come to me.

"Oooh, Lilly. How could you!?"

Says my uncle in mock sadness as he raises a hand to his head in a dramatic fashion.

"But I haven't done anything!"

"Save it for the executioner!"

As they say this they roughly turn me around before dragging me outside and throwing me onto the back of a cart with my hands bound behind me.  
I'm so confused that my eyes look around everywhere trying to comprehend what's going on. I catch sight of Hannah and Mey-Rin looking as though they know what happened but can't say a word. And then it hits me and I look over at my uncle who is sobbing but I can tell he's faking as a smile of triumph crosses his lips.

I've been framed...by my uncle!? And Alois was in on it!?

I am so hurt, so confused that I don't even feel the rocking of the cart as it pulls away, nor do I see the Estate as it grows smaller and smaller. My mind has completely shut down to the point I can't even cry, speak, or feel. If I had it my way, I would want it to forget how to even breath. I'm as good as dead anyways.

As I'm lost in my thoughts, the cart suddenly stops and the two men drag me out the back of it before pushing me forward. I stumble slightly but walk in between them as they head towards what looks like a small wooden shack. Once we get to the door, someone from the inside unlocks it and I am pushed forward once more. I see two doors, one on each side that have barred windows on them. A man wearing a black Kimono with long grey hair and bangs that cover his eyes stands there, leaning against the wall before opening one of the doors and I am literally thrown into a small dark room.

I pull myself up and lean back against the wall as I sit on the floor emotionless and just stare up at the ceiling. I can hear the three men outside talking, but nothing registers in my mind. I am alone, in a cold dark room with no windows, and I have been framed for a crime I didn't commit. I have never felt so alone and so empty in all my life. Soon it wouldn't matter though, soon I will join my parents and never have to feel this way again.


	6. Rescued

Lizzy sits outside in the garden of their Estate and looks up at the sky in thought. It's been almost 2 months since Lilly was taken away by the police under false pretense that she was behind drug smuggling, and her father and brother were behind it all just to save their own butts. She sighs in agitation, wondering what she could do to help her cousin clear her name. Then a thought crossed her mind. Maybe...just maybe if she spoke to Prince Ciel, told him everything that happened then he could help save Lilly.

With this thought in mind and a look of determintation on her face she stands up and heads out to go see Ciel. On her way her father and brother stop her, asking where she's headed. When she tells them she wants to see Ciel they grin and nod, thinking that she only wants to see him to further their chances of becoming engaged. She goes along with it before waving goodbye to them and heading towards the palace.

The guards at the palace see her and look at her suspiciously.

"State your name and business here."

"My name is Elizabeth Chamber, I wished to visit Prince Ciel."

"We're sorry, but no one may enter without permission from the royal family."

"But-"

"It's ok gentlemen."

Everyone starts in surprise and looks toward the voice that came from directly behind the guards.

"She is allowed to see the young prince."

There stands Sebastian with a gentle yet challenging smile. The guards seem to stand up a bit straighter and bow their heads.

"Yes, sir!"

"Come Miss Elizabeth. I will take you to him."

With a sigh of relief, she thanks him and follows close behind him into the palace. Once inside, he leads her to a room off to the side.

"There is someone here to see you highness."

"Send them in." Comes Ciel's voice behind the door.

"Very well."

Saying this Sebastian slides the door open and stands aside, allowing Lizzy to enter.

Upon seeing Lizzy, Ciel stands up right away and bows his head, in return she curtsies and tells him she has urgent news to tell him. His eyebrow raises in question at this but he tells her to proceed.

"Well, the thing is..."

"Yes?"

"It's about Lilly."

"What about her?"

She looks down for a moment and chews on her lower lip as she recalls everything that happened over a month ago.

"She's been arrested for a crime she did not commit and it's been almost 2 months since then."

"What?" Both Ciel and Sebastian look stunned hearing this.

"Elizabeth, why didn't you come here sooner?!"

"I would have if I could! But they hardly let me out of their sight!" She sobs as tears run down her cheeks.

"Who, Miss Elizabeth? Who hardly let you out of their sight?"

"My father and brother! I don't have proof or evidence to prove what they did but I overheard them talking that night!" She exclaimed before taking deep breaths to explain further.

"They said that the one they were dealing with was becoming suspicious, so they needed a scapegoat. That Lilly was becoming too bothersome as of late with the whole incident at the ball, so they made it seem like it was her doing the crime by allowing her to roam around freely so it wouldn't come back to them. They set her up!"

Hearing this Ciel and Sebastian are stunned into silence for a few moments before their eyes narrow in thought.

"Sebastian, go get Claude. He needs to hear about this."

Sebastian nods and bows to the young prince before leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"That's not the worst part...she's not simply a maid in our house."

"What do you mean?" Ciel asks surprised.

"She's..."

When Ciel hears what Lizzy says his eyes widen greatly. How could someone do such a thing to someone so close to them?

Several minutes later, Sebastian comes back with an exhausted looking Claude behind him. Lizzy gasps upon seeing his appearance. His skin is paler then she remembers, he has dark circles under his eyes and his cheeks are sunken in slightly. He looks like he hasn't had a decent rest or a proper meal in a while.

"Ciel, what's going on? Why have you called for me? I was in the middle of-"

"Trust me Claude, you'll want to hear about this. Sit, and whatever you do, don't lose your head."

Claude raises a brow in question but nods and takes a seat to hear his little brother out.

...

...

...

"WHAT?!"

Claude is not only enraged after hearing the story but he is also panicking. He knows what they do to prisoners, he knows the methods they use to get them to spill information. To think Lilly is...

"Claude! I said not to lose your head!" Ciel and Sebastian both try to stop him as he rushes to the door.

"I have to go save her!" He protests before his exhausted body gives out and he slumps against Sebastian.

"We will save her Claude. But we need to come up with a plan first. We have no proof or evidence stating her innocence, so we'll have to gather that but it'll take time."

"Sire might I suggest talking to 'him'."

Ciel looks up at Sebastian surprised for a moment than thinks it over.

"Hmm, that might be a good idea if we want to help her escape. But then she'll be a wanted criminal."

"True. But being a wanted criminal on the run while gathering evidence is a lot better than being stuck in a cell getting tortured for information you don't have."

Ciel nods his head in agreement, but where would she go? She can't come here or go back to the Estate, making arrangements for a ship to take her back to London is out of the question as well.

"The vacation home..."

Ciel looks up at his brother in surprise as he whispers this.

"If we can get her out of there, she can hide out at our vacation home. No one's around, and we won't be going there until summer of next year. That would give us plenty of time to gather the information we need while she hides."

This was actually a good idea, their vacation home sat on the outskirts of the Okinawa Prefecture so the royal family would have peace.

"Alright. Sebastian, send word to 'him' and let him know to keep this under wraps. We'll begin the preparations."

Sebastian nods and leaves the room once more as the other three gather round each other to come up with a plan on how to rescue Lilly.

*GASP!*

As my head comes up out of the water, I gasp for air. I don't know how many times they've done this to me, pressing me for information, but I can't give them an answer which only makes this worse.

"Who are you dealing with?!"

"..."

"Fine, if that's how you wanna play it."

DUNK!

SPLASH!

*GASP!*

This continues for several more minutes before they finally get tired of my silence and throw me back into my cell. Weak from so many things, I crawl back to my tatami mat and curl up in the corner like a fetus.

How long has it been since I've been in here? I've lost track of the days, I don't even know if it's morning or night. I have no windows, just this small, dark room.

The guard who keeps watch over me seems nice enough, if not a bit eccentric. They call him, Reaper. Supposedly he was the best swordsman, the best fighter in all of Japan but he got tired of the fighting and retired. Now he's just the prison guard. He along with some mice that have found their way into my cell are the only living souls here that I can actually talk to.

"Hey Lilly, you alright in there?"

"..."

"I'll get you a blanket, hang on."

He leaves from in front of the door for a few moments before coming back and unlocking the cell, he enters and drapes a nice, warm blanket over my shoulders. I grip the edge and pull it tighter against me as I smile as best I can without hurting in gratitude.

"Thank you, Reaper." I whisper hoarsely.

He frowns slightly before stroking my damp hair, as he has done so many times before.

"Here, drink some of this. It'll help."

As he says this he hands me a metal cup and helps me sit up slowly as I take it. As I bring it to my lips I can smell the sweet aroma of Chamomile and honey. I drink it slowly before handing the cup back to him as coughs begin to overtake me. He rubs my back and frowns once more until my fit of coughing stops, he then hands me back the cup and has me drink the rest of it's contents.

I am so grateful for his kindness that I cannot help the tears flowing down my dirty cheeks, causing streaks along them.

"There there...old Reaper is here for you."

That just makes the tears flow even more and I weakly turn and throw my arms around him, causing him to start in surprise before returning the gesture.  
Once he's certain I'm finally calm, he pulls away slightly and pats my head. Suddenly, the door leading into the prison opens and one of the officers comes in.

"Reaper, we have received a letter for you."

"A letter? I wonder who it's from." Saying this he stands and leaves my cell, closing and locking the door behind him.

"It's from the royal family."

My eyes widen slightly in surprise. The royal family...I wonder how Prince Claude is doing.

"Oh? What do they want? I won't come back to fight for them."

He takes the letter from the officer and opens it, his eyes scanning over its contents.

"Hmmm...I see. Well that's nice of them isn't it?"

"What is sir?"

"The royal family wishes to thank us for our hard work and loyal service, so they're sending an attendant over to prepare a feast for us!"

The officer seems stunned before being moved to tears.

"OH! I KNEW ALL OUR HARD WORK WOULD PAY OFF SOMEDAY!"

"Yes yes, keep it down would you? You're hurting my ears." He says while tucking the letter away into his inside pocket before pushing the officer out the door.

"Now go inform the men, we want to greet the attendant from the royal family properly right?"

"Yes, of course! It will be done!"

The officer runs off and I can hear Reaper sigh heavily before coming over to my cell door.

"I'll bring you back something from the feast. Anything in particular you feel like eating?"

I shake my head and give him an apologetic smile which in turn causes him to smile warmly at me and shakes his head.

"Don't you worry, I'll bring you back something really good."

With that he gives me two thumbs up and grins wide before heading out to greet the attendant.

About an hour later, Reaper comes back with food as promised and I can hear the commotion outside as the officers have a great time at the feast. He comes into my cell and sits down next to me before handing me a plate of some type of circular food with all sorts of things in the middle of them.

Seeing me look at them curiously, he explains that it's called Sushi. It's made of raw fish, bamboo shoots and rice wrapped in seaweed. It looked weird and I was hesitant to eat it, but right now I was starving and once it passed my lips I couldn't help but eat more. It was better than I thought it would be and soon I realize that I have eaten every piece on the plate.

I bite my lip and look down, ashamed. But Reaper merely smiled and patted my head.

"Do you want more? I can go get it for you."

"Oh no...I don't want to impose on you further. You're already being kinder to me than I deserve."

"Oh nonsense! I'll be back!"

With that he stands to head out and get more Sushi but then stops short as he sees one of the mice running past his foot and toward me, picking up whatever crumbs were left on the ground before stuffing them into his cheeks and scampering off.

"Nasty things they are. How can you be friends with them?"

"All life is precious, everything has its own place in the world. Who are we to decide they deserve death simply because we don't like them?"

"But they carry disease."

"Well so do other things, like birds, wolves, it matters not. If a disease is contracted and carried, it could be any sort of creature, but I don't see people going around killing them simply because they do. If they did, we wouldn't have many animals now would we?"

Reaper looks surprised for a moment. He had never thought of it like that before and soon he smiles at her before leaving to get her more food.

Late into the night the feast finally ends and the officers fall into a deep drunken slumber, or so says Reaper who sits outside my cell talking to me until I can no longer keeps my eyes open and soon fall into a deep sleep myself.

Reaper peers into her cell to make sure she's asleep before going over and opening the door leading into the prison. He then circles around back and into the small wooded area beyond to find the royal attendant and Prince Claude waiting.

"She's finally sleeping, and all the other officers are passed out drunk. If we're going to do this we better hurry up."

He says to the other two men and they nod in agreement before following Reaper back into the prison. Once they enter he opens her cell door and they all step inside.

Sebastian and Claude both hold back a gasp of surprise when they see the kind of condition Lilly is in. Her face, arms and legs are all bruised, her lip is cut and she looks like a skeleton with meat on her bones. If not for Reaper making sure she ate at least something, she would surely be dead.

Claude picks her up gently and carries her outside to the horse waiting for them deep in the woods. Sebastian and Reaper follow behind him to make sure nothing happens, once Claude hoists himself and Lilly up onto his horse he sees two mice standing behind Sebastian, looking up at Lilly as if to say their goodbyes.

"Sebastian dispose of those two rodents. God knows what kind of disease they might be carrying."

Sebastian turns around to do as he was told, but Reaper stops him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I wouldn't if I were you."

"Oh? And why's that?"

Reaper looks over to Lilly and smiles.

"She told me once that all life is precious, everything has its own place in the world. Who are we to decide they deserve death simply because we don't like them?"

"But they carry diseases." Says Claude as he looks down at Lilly.

"I said the same thing. And she replied that other creatures do as well but we don't see people going out and killing them simply because they do. And if we did then we wouldn't have many animals now would we?"

This takes both Sebastian and Claude by surprise and they both look at Lilly with a smile.

"That's just like her." Says Claude as he brushes the hair from her face gently.

Reaper and Sebastian both nod in agreement.

"Thank you for helping us Reaper."

Reaper shakes his head. "I didn't do it for you."

With that he takes one last look at Lilly before heading off in the direction he came.

"She certainly touches the hearts of everyone she meets, wouldn't you say Sire?"

Claude nods as he stares down at her sleeping figure in his arms. As he does he swears in his heart that he will clear her name and never let her go again.

"Lets go Sebastian. We must be back at the palace before dawn, have one of your most trusted look after her while we're away. I don't want anyone finding out where we're taking her."

Sebastian nods before they both spur their horses into motion and head off towards there vacation home on the outskirts of, Okinawa.


	7. To Obtain The Truth

It's warm, and bright. Is that the sun, and I'm laying on something rather comfortable. Where am I? Did I die from all that torture? No, if I were dead I wouldn't be able to feel any pain and there's still a burning in my throat...so where?

I open my eyes and see through my blurry vision, an unfamiliar ceiling. I sit up slowly and look around, I seem to be in some kind of Estate but I don't recognize anything so I can't be back with my uncle and cousins. I sigh in relief at that thought and look out the window to see a serene garden outside.

"Oh good, you finally woke up. I was beginning to worry."

The voice speaking behind me is one I know all too well and it snaps me back to my senses before I turn my head in surprise.

"Hannah..."

The beautiful woman smiles warmly and comes to sit beside me before feeling my head.

"Why? How? Where?"

She chuckles lightly.

"Easy now. Not so many questions all at once. We're at the royal family's retreat courtesy of Prince Claude. And I was given a royal reprieve by his highness to come here and look after a special guest. Your uncle wasn't happy of course but he couldn't say anything since it came from the prince. Mey-Rin would have come as well but they had to leave him with someone."

I nod my head as everything she just told me registers in my brain.

"The prince, Sebastian, and even the prison guard came up with a plan to get you out of there. And it was good timing too, they were about to announce the day of your execution."

My face pales upon hearing this and I look down. I notice I have been changed into what looks to be a clean white robe, and my hair and skin have been cleaned as well.

Seeing me look over myself, Hannah smiles.

"When the prince brought you here, you looked a mess. So I cleaned you up and changed you into something more comfortable. You still look like skin and bones though so here, eat up."

Saying this she hands me a bowl of my favorite cinnamon, sugar and raisin porridge. I thank her before taking the bowl and timidly eating it all since opening my mouth still hurt considerably. After finishing my meal she hands me some herbal tea to help sooth my throat, and it does. The warm liquid with a hint of mint and lemon pour down my throat and I sigh in relief.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry."

This takes me aback and I look at her in confusion.

"We overheard everything and couldn't do anything about it. And because of that you..."

I shake my head and place my hand on top of hers. This startles her for a moment before she in turn squeezes my hand and smiles through teary eyes.

"You should get some more rest. You've been through a great ordeal."

With that she takes my cup and bowl and stands up, leaving the room behind her. I look out the window once more and close my eyes as I feel the warm breeze gently caress my skin, I then lay back down and soon drift off to sleep.

A few weeks later.

I have gotten enough of my strength back to walk around, and I'm starting to look like my old self again. I'm currently sitting in the garden, my favorite place to go during the day to enjoy the weather and listen to the birds sing their beautiful songs when.

"LILLY!"

I jump up in surprise only to be tackled to the ground moments later by a crying Lizzy.

"Lizzy? What are you doing here?"

"I brought her to see you, Miss Lilly."

I look up to see Sebastian staring down at us with a smile.

"OhLillyI'msosorryIneverwantedtobemeantoyouIonlydidwhatfatherandAloisdidinfearthatthey'dtreatmebadlyaswellIneverwantedtoseeyouhurtIloveyou!"

She's hysterical and speaking so fast I can barely understand a word she's saying. But I can sense how she feels and I wrap my arms around my little cousin in a gentle hug.

"Calm yourself Lizzy, everything's alright." I say while stroking her hair.

After she's calmed herself down she sits up and wipes her tears away, I sit up as well and rub her back.

"Now, tell me. What's got you crying like this?"

"Lilly, I never wanted to be mean to you. I always liked you as a friend, and loved you as my only female cousin. What father and brother did to you, I'm so sorry." She says looking crestfallen.

I smile and shake my head.

"There's nothing to forgive Lizzy. I never held and grudge against you or them. You're the only family I have left, and I love you all."

Lizzy looks up at me with wide eyes after hearing this and her small shoulders seem to tremble more as more tears come to her eyes.

"You're too kind Lilly! I wish you would hate us! It would make me feel better!"

I chuckle at this and pat her head.

"OK, than I hate them for what they have done to me. But Lizzy, I could never hate you. You're such a sweet, kind and energetic girl."

That makes her cry harder and she throws herself against my chest, I in turn hold her close and stroke her hair.

"Lavender's blue, dilly dilly, lavenders green. When I am King, dilly dilly, you shall be Queen."

Lizzy looks up at me with both surprise and nostalgia on her face. This was a song my mother sang to me long ago when I was sad, and I sang it to her when she was younger.

Sebastian seems surprised as well as he stands there and listens.

Upon hearing me sing, Hannah and two others that accompanied Sebastian come out into the garden, but I don't register their presence and continue to sing while smiling down at Lizzy.

"Call up your men, dilly dilly, set them to work. Some to the plow, dilly dilly, some to the fork. Some to make hay, dilly dilly, some to cut corn. While you and I, dilly dilly, keep ourselves warm."

I then stand up with her and take her hands in mine, swaying to the gentle tune and she begins to smile, we soon begin to dance and sing the song together.

"Lavender's green, dilly dilly, lavender's blue. If you love me, dilly dilly, I will love you. Let the birds sing, dilly dilly, let the lambs play. We shall be safe, dilly dilly, out of harms way."

When we finish we smile and giggle at one another before hearing several people clapping. We start in surprise and turn to look at them, there stands Hannah, Sebastian, and both the princes.

We look back at one another, both blushing like crazy before bursting out laughing.

"That was truly amazing, Miss Lilly." Says Sebastian.

"You were great too, Elizabeth." Says Ciel.

The others all nod in agreement before Claude walks up to me and brings a hand up to cup my cheek, gently caressing it with his thumb as he smiles down at me fondly.

Seeing this, the others go back into the house to give us some alone time.

As we stare into each others eyes, his face inches closer to mine slowly.

"I cannot deny the feelings in my heart any longer, Lilly."

He whispers softly and I blush at how close he's getting.

"From the first time we met, I always seemed to be coming to your rescue. But in turn, you came to mine as well and taught me things I had forgotten."  
As he says this, I can feel the gentle warmth of his breath caress my lips and my eyes flutter shut.

"I'm in love with you."

And then his soft lips press against mine gently, causing me to moan softly from the sensation and my knees to go weak. Sensing this he wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him, I in turn wrap my arms around his neck as the kiss deepens and his tongue flicks against my lips slightly as if asking to come in. I allow it and part my lips before his tongue enters and tastes every inch of my mouth, soon our tongues are dancing around one another and we gasp for air every time our lips part before finding one another again.

"AWWE, I'M SO HAPPY FOR THEM!"

Lizzy squeals in excitement while jumping up and down and clapping.

They have all been watching the two of them from around the corner of the door and nod in agreement at Lizzy's words.

Suddenly, Ciel blushes and stands up straight before turning to Lizzy.

"Elizabeth Chambers."

She stops her excited jumping and clapping and looks towards Ciel curiously.

"I would like to ask you something."

"Yes?"

She says in anticipation, bringing her hands to her chest at the seriousness in his eyes.

"Would you do me the honor of letting me court you, Miss Elizabeth?"

As he says this he gets down on one knee and brings a hand up to his chest.

She's speechless and blushes bright red before nodding her head vigorously.

"Yes! Oh and call me Lizzy."

She says with a bright smile and Ciel sighs in relief before standing up once more and taking her hand in his.

"Thank you, Lizzy."

"Hehe, congratulations."

At this everyone turns around and sees Claude and I standing there hand in hand and everyone except Sebastian smiles.  
Sebastian clears his throat and looks towards us with a stern look on his face.

"Your highness, I don't think your father would be pleased with a union between a commoner and the eldest prince."

Ouch.

"She's not a commoner!"

We all look toward, Lizzy who has a determined look on her face.

"I'm sorry?"

"I said she's not a commoner. Her father was Earl Thomas Chambers, and her mother was Duchess Vivian Delacriox!"

At this we're all taken aback, my reason for this is different then the others. I had never thought Lizzy would stick up for me like this.

Everyone suddenly has their eyes on me and I look down to the side.

Sebastian then looks back at Lizzy.

"Then why was she a maid in your house?"

"Because my father despised his brother for stealing away the woman he loved. Lilly has her mothers hair color but the eye color of her father. Seeing the two combined was a constant reminder of the love he lost, so after her fathers passing he made her into our maid as a sort of revenge towards his brother."

Everyone is stunned at this information and are struck speechless.

"And in recent events we know that he and his son framed Lilly for a crime she did not commit. So we must do what we can to clear her name."

States Ciel and everyone nods in agreement.

"Speaking of which. I think I may have a lead on the matter."

Everyone looks at Claude as he explains what he found out.

"So let me get this straight, Aleister and Lau have been secretly smuggling Opium out of Japan, and when things seemed to come out in the open he fled to London?"

Claude nods at Sebastian.

"And then to take the heat off himself he made it look like Lilly was the one behind it all."

Everyone looks down with furrowed brows in thought. That information's still not enough to bring Aleister to justice, the would need more to go on.

"I have an idea."

Says Lizzy and everyone turns to her.

"We can sneak into my fathers study and search for documents showing he's responsible."

And with that everyone starts to go over how it would be done.


	8. Infiltration

"Lizzy is this really such a good idea?"

"It'll be fine Lilly, trust me."

Lizzy, Sebastian and I are headed toward my uncles Estate and thanks to Hannah's help, I look like a completely different person.

My hair is now black and placed atop my head in a half bun with a blue hairpin holding it in place, allowing the rest of my hair to hang down to my lower back. I'm wearing a Kimono so elegant that I could really pass as the cousin of the princes and Sebastian is supposed to act as my escort, showing me around the various places of Japan. Lizzy and I are to pass as acquaintances who met when she was visiting the palace, and she invited me to meet the rest of her family.

The plan is that Sebastian and I keep my uncle and cousin Alois distracted while Claude and Ciel sneak into the Estate and search for the documents needed to prove my innocence.

As we near the house I become nervous and grip the fabric of my Kimono. Seeing this both Sebastian and Lizzy grab my hands, telling me everything will be fine. I am grateful for their kindness and slowly my tension disappears. Then Lizzy leads us inside the Estate, playing her part of showing me around her home perfectly.

"And this is the living area, and over there is the servant quarter, and up there is our rooms."

I nod and look around at each area she points out, pretending to take it all in.

"Elizabeth, is that you?!"

"Yes father it's me!"

Aleister comes down the stairs then stops once he sees me.

Oh no, does he recognize me? I'm panicking on the inside but steel my nerves and look back at him.

"Oh my, you didn't tell me we were having a guest."

As he says this he comes to stand in front of my and lifts my hand to his lips.

"Who might this beautiful flower be?"

With that he kisses the back of my hand.

UGH! A shiver of disgust runs up my spine at the lust in his eyes.

"This is Yuki, she's the cousin of Prince Claude and Ciel." Explains Lizzy.

I bow my head in respect towards him.

"Konnichiwa." (Hello)

"Ah, even your voice is like the sound of bells ringing gently in my ears! So beautiful and graceful!"

He blushes and spins around as he says this in dramatic flare. I am not only repulsed by this, but I am taken aback as well.

"Please come in and make yourself at home."

Saying this he takes my hand and seats me next to him on the floor. I do my best to stay composed but the way he's staring at me and the close proximity between us is starting to give me the chills.

Sebastian clears his throat, bringing my uncles attention to him.

"Where is young master, Alois this evening?"

"Oh yes. Alois we have company!"

He calls out, his head lifted up and over his shoulder slightly before turning his attention back to me.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Sheesh I was in the middle of filling out docume-"

He says as he comes down the stairs and walks towards us, but stops short when his eyes meet mine.

"And who's this?"

"This is, Yuki. Cousin of Prince Claude and Ciel."

My uncle states while gently running the back of his finger up and down along my arm.

Note to self: TAKE A BATH AND SCRUB HARD WHEN GETTING BACK TO THE RETREAT!

"A pleasure, Lady Yuki." With that Alois takes my hand and also kisses the back of it.

"Konnichiwa, Alois." I say with my best accent.

He blushes as well and sits on the other side of me as he leans in close to my face.

"What beautiful eyes. I have never seen a Japanese woman with blue eyes before."

UH OH!

I look to the side, feigning a blushing damsel. And it seems to work as Alois sits back down and just stares at me with an amused smile.

"Father, brother. Give her some space will you?! She's new to meeting Englishmen."

"Forgive us." They both say in unison before moving away from me slightly.

I sigh inwardly with relief and send a smile of gratitude over at Lizzy. She smiles back and begins discussing various things with me as if this is our first time talking to one another.

"Oh you simply must see our garden! It's not as grand as the one at the palace but it's so pretty!"

As she says this she stands up and I go to do the same when two hands shoot out on either side of me and take hold of my hands.

"We'll show her. Come this way, Lady Yuki."

Says my uncle and I am lead out into the garden by both him and Alois, Lizzy and Sebastian following close behind.

As we step outside I look around in 'awe' at the sight of an English garden as Lizzy 'explains' what the various flowers bedded in the garden are.  
After several minutes my uncle and cousin seem to send one another glares, as if saying he will be the one to escort me around more as my hands are tugged slightly from side to side.

God this is getting out of hand. I sigh softly so they can't hear me when another hand shoots out and pulls me away from the two of them. Startled I look up and see Sebastian standing there with a smile plastered onto his face.

"Forgive me gentlemen but Lady Yuki seems to be tired. Might we go back inside for a rest?"

They nods and head inside first, mumbling to themselves as we follow behind them.

"Miss Lilly, they have found the documents." Sebastian whispers so only Lizzy and I can hear.

"How do you know?"

He simply motions his eyes to the side and I follow his line of sight to see two shadows leaping over the back wall, documents in hand.

Lizzy and I sigh in relief and nod our heads, we are then shown inside and have some tea with my uncle and cousin. When Mey-Rin serves us the tea she recognizes me and I wink at her while placing a finger to my lips. She nods and says nothing.

After tea we say our goodbyes and head back toward the retreat.

"Ugh, that was mortifying." I say as we step inside the house.

"You were a big hit as always, 'Lady Yuki'."

I send a glare towards Sebastian but he merely smiles in amusement. I sigh and take off my wig.

"This thing was driving me crazy as well. So itchy."

I say while combing out the wig. Hannah comes and takes it from me before helping me take off the cap that held my hair down under the wig.

"I must say though, the black hair with your baby blues looked absolutely stunning Lilly."

States Hannah as she smiles at me warmly.

"Thanks."

"So, we got all the documents we could find pertaining to Aleister's dealings."

Says an exhausted Claude.

"Hopefully it'll lead us to the solid evidence we need."

Says Ciel as he sits next to Lizzy.

We all go over the documents together and nod in satisfaction. This should be enough to at least get the police investigating the case further.  
I sigh and stand up.

"I'm going to go bathe. I can still feel Aleister's and Alois's touch and eyes on me." *Shiver*

Claude gives me a questioning look and I shake my head.

"I'll explain later."

With that I go to leave and take a bath before someone's hand stops me. Surprised I turn around and see Claude standing there holding my wrist.

"Can it wait for a while? I would like to speak with you in private."

I'm confused but nod as he takes my hand and leads me into his room.

I sit down near the table in the center of his room and he takes a seat next to me.

"First of all, here. I found this while going through your uncles things, it had your name on it."

With that he pulls a book out from inside his Kimono and hands it to me.

"Oh..." I gasp softly and take the book from him. It's the book my father loved and left behind for me.

"Thank you, Claude." I say while smiling up at him slightly teary eyed.

He nods and smiles back at me before his face adopts a more serious look.

"What I'm about to tell you will be shocking so, if you feel the need to cry go ahead and do so. Know that my shoulder will be here for you to cry upon."

I nod and wait for him to tell me what it is. He sighs and opens his mouth to speak.

"It's about your father. Lilly, he's still alive."

I gasp and cover my mouth with both hands while they tremble slightly.

"You mean...?"

"Yes, we have documentation stating that he's still alive. But he has amnesia and it's taking a while for all his memories to come back. Because of this they have him under strict observation in one of the British Institutes. It seems they sent your uncle reports on his progress throughout the years, but he hid them from you. I'm so sorry Lilly."

By now tears are streaming down my face but I smile through them and shake my head.

"No...he's still alive. That's more than enough for me."

He looks surprised for a moment before giving me his most gentle smile and stroking my hair.

"You truly are strong. I fall more in love with you with each passing day, if that's even possible."

I giggle as he says this, then he brings his face close to mine and whispers.

"Would you allow me to court you, My Lady?"

My eyes go wide as a light blush takes hold of my cheeks. But I'm so happy right now I nod and smile brightly as more tears of joy run down my cheeks.

"Yes Claude, a thousand times yes."

With that he smiles before his lips take mine in a deep, passionate kiss and that night we fall asleep in each others arms.


	9. The Missing Piece

A few weeks have passed since we've gathered the information needed to have the authoraties investigate my uncle, but later we found out that some of the police have been paid by my uncle to keep his involvement a secret, thus making matters a bit more difficult. Claude suggested going directly to his father with, and now we wait til the day we can have an audiance with the Emporer.

Today Lizzy came to visit me and we are currently playing a game of chess, which of course she's winning. Suddenly, we hear Hannah speaking with someone at the entrance and becoming curious as to who it is, Lizzy stands up to go and see. Sliding the door open slightly, she peers out through the crack in the door and gasps.

"Lizzy, what's wrong?"

I become worried and silently walk over to stand behind her, she then turns around to face me with tears in her eyes. This furthers my panic and I tip toe towards the cracked door to take a peek myself, upon seeing who's standing there talking to Hannah I freeze and my eyes go wide.

How? I thought...

Suddenly, Lizzy wrenches the door wide open before running out and throwing herself onto the man who wears a beige suit and brown vest underneath his dress coat, looking every bit the Earl he is. A look of surprise crosses his face before looking down and going wide eyed himself. He then smiles and strokes Lizzy's hair affectionately.

"It's been a long time, Elizabeth. My how you've grown."

I on the other hand am still frozen in place and tears blur my vision, making the tall man before me become distorted. His light chestnut brown hair that shows streaks of grey here and there, his skin that's slightly tanned and aging a bit, and of course...his eyes.

It's him...it's really him.

The man then looks up in my direction and his baby blue eyes go as wide as saucers in surprise. I can see the hand gripping the top of his cane tremble slightly as he moves towards me with a limp.

"Lilly...? Is it...is it really you?"

At this point tears are streaming down my face and I nod before running into his arms. His cane hits the floor as he wraps me up into a tight embrace, tears falling from his eyes. Soon we both fall to the floor in a heap, the happiness of being reunited overwhelming us and I look up at him with the best smile I can muster.

"I thought I'd never see you again..."

"As did I. Oh my little girl! I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too father!"

As this is going on, Hannah and Lizzy watch us happily as tears fill there own eyes at this joyous reunion.

"I'll go put on some tea...*sniff*" Says Hannah as she walks away, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Soon Lizzy joins us in a group hug and we all smile at one another.

A few moments later after we all compose ourselves, we stand and I hand my father back his cane which he takes with a warm smile on his face.

"Oh Lilly, you've grown into such a beautiful young woman. You look just like your mother."

Saying this he reaches out his free hand and strokes my hair tenderly before pressing a gentle kiss against my hairline.

I do my best to hold back yet another flood of tears when.

"Lilly, Lizzy I was able to arrange an audience with my fa-"

Claude comes into the room and stops in his tracks, looking between the three of us.

"Claude!"

I run over to him and take him by the hand before pulling him over towards my father, they both look confused as I do this.

"Claude, this is my father."

When he hears me say this his eyes widen slightly before he bows respectfully to him.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Father, this is Claude. The eldest son of Emperor Faustus."

My father starts in surprise before bowing at the waist.

"The pleasure is all mine sire, I do hope my daughter has behaved herself properly while in your country."

"Please rise, Earl Chambers."

With that my father once again straightens up before leaning heavily on his cane.

"Your daughter has behaved as expected. And she has taught me things I had long since forgotten as well."

As he says this he extends his hand out to me and I take it without hesitation as we smile at one another. My father raises a brow at how intimate we act towards each other and clears his throat.

"If I am seeing things correctly. Does this mean you two our courting?"

We both nod to my father and he smiles brightly.

"This is unbelievable! Congratulations! Is what I would like to say."

As he says this he becomes more serious and looks up at Claude.

"I wish to get to know you better and see if you are deserving of my daughter."

"Of course." Claude says with a smile.

"But first, I think you should hear about all the things that have happened in your absence."

My father looks confused and curious but follows us all into the living room and we take a seat.

Hannah soon brings us in some tea and then moves away to give us all some privacy. After she leaves, Claude, Lizzy and I all begin to tell my father what has happened these past 4 years after we make sure he is comfortable.

...

...

...

SNAP!

Now I didn't think such a thing were possible, and I had heard stories about how parents get a boost of strength that makes them seem inhuman when their child is in danger, but to see it with my own eyes..

My father had literally snapped his cane in two after hearing what we had to say and we were all taken by surprise.

His eyebrow twitches and I swear I can hear all the muscles in his body tense up in anger.

"How dare he?...I will see him hang for what he has done!"

After saying this he slams his fist into the ground, causing us all to jump.

Claude leans over and whispers quietly into my ear.

"Remind me to never get him angry."

I nod, feeling the same way he does.

After my father has settled down, he heaves a great sigh and looks down at his now broken cane.

Claude offers to take him to the repair shop and he nods in gratitude before the two of them stand and head out to the shop.

This is good, they'll be able to talk and get to know one another better.

"This is good, they'll be able to talk and get to know one another better."

Lizzy speaks my thoughts and I nod my head.

When they come back it's decided that my father will stay at the royal vacation home with me, which gives us plenty of time to catch up and reminisce about the old days.

I show my father around the vacation home the next day while our arms link, giving him some support as he limps around. I finally get up the courage to ask what happened in the war and he smiles at me sadly before opening his mouth to speak.

"I don't remember much about the war, those parts of my memories are still a bit hazy. All I know is what I've heard from those who fought beside me. Like all war, it wasn't pretty and we all fought bravely for our home and country. I was told that when I advanced behind enemy lines, I ran into a minefield and hit one of them and the last thing I said was to tell you that I loved you and I was sorry I couldn't come back to you."

As he said this I realized we had stopped under the willow tree and he has his hand on mine with a small smile.

"And then, when I woke up...I had no memories. I was told I was lucky to be alive and to still have all my limbs."

He lets out a small chuckle.

"I was hospitalized for 2 years and regained enough memories to be transferred into an institution. The following year and a half, someone had sent me mementos of my life and I slowly began to remember everything about my life before the war, and then I found a pressed lily inside a picture book and everything came flooding back as if I were hit by a tremendous wave. I left the institution and went in search of you, but found that Aleister had come here to Japan for trade."

With that he reached out he free hand and began stroking my hair.

"And now here I am, with the daughter I had left behind."

His face then contorts into anger.

"Only to find that my brother, my own flesh and blood had turned you into a servant of his house and abused you out of some petty excuse for revenge. I am so sorry I left you behind Lilly, it shames me to no end."

I shake my head and smile up at him.

"No father, you did what you thought was right. There is no shame in that."

He smiles sadly as he caresses my cheek gently with his big, warm hands. These hands that I remember so well, that always comforted me as a child.

"It seems in my absence, you have become not only as beautiful as your mother, but as wise, intelligent and kind as well."

He says with a small chuckle before we both smile at one another.

"Excuse me Lilly, Earl Chambers."

We both turn around and see Hannah standing there holding a long package in her arms.

"Your new cane has arrived."

"Wonderful. Please bring it here, Hannah."

Blushing slightly at the gentle tone in my fathers voice Hannah comes over to us before kneeling down onto the ground to open the package, she then pulls out his new cane and hands it to him. He thanks her and takes the cane from her hands, inspecting it's slender black sheen base, the lily engraved silver bulb on top of it, and then putting his weight onto it fully. With a nod of satisfaction I step away from my father so he can walk around and get a feel for it.  
Hannah and I watch with smiles on our faces as he makes use of his new cane.

A couple days have passed and it is now the day of our meeting with the Emperor. I am so nervous I can't help trembling the entire time Hannah and Lizzy once again help me into my disguise.

"It'll be OK Lilly, we're all here for you. And now so is uncle Thomas."

Lizzy says while looking up at me with the brightest smile.

"She's right. Everything will be fine."

Says my father as he comes to stand behind Hannah.

We all look at him and he smiles warmly when he sees me in the elegant Kimono and black wig.

"Wow, you look lovely. If I wasn't your father I'm sure I wouldn't be able to recognize you like that."

"Oh, are you saying I don't look lovely any other time father?"

I say with a teasing smirk and he laughs while waving a hand.

"Of course not my dear, you always look beautiful. But this is a different kind of lovely. You truly look like you belong in those types of clothes."

I blush at my fathers compliment which makes him smile all the more warmly.

"Now shall we be off? The prince's are outside waiting for us."

With that Lizzy and I nod and say our goodbyes to Hannah who gives us each a hug and wishes us good luck. We then head out and make our way to the palace, justice will finally be brought to my uncle.


	10. Justice, Best Served Cold

It's been a week since Lilly and the others went to the palace to have and audiance with the Emperor and hand over the evidence they've collected, as well as tell him Lilly's true liniage and what her uncle had done to her with the help of her father, Earl Thomas Chambers.

After having heard their story and seeing the evidence for himself, they all device a plan to lure Aleister into a trap, making him confess what he has done once and for all.

Sebastian makes his way to the Viscounts Estate with a letter in hand. He is to personally deliever this letter, then escort the Viscount and his children to the palace under the pretense that the Emperor wishes to give his blessing to both Ciel and Elizabeth for their courting.

As he reaches the door he opens his mouth to call out to them, but as if they were expecting his arrival, the door flies open and the Viscount stands there with a huge grin on his face.

"Sebastian! What a pleasant surprise! To what do we owe the great honor of your visit?"

Sebastian's eyebrow twitches at the overly exaggerated way the man said that and simply smiles before handing him the letter.

"The Emperor requests and audience with the Viscount of Druitt and his children immediately."

"Oh? Is something wrong?"

He asks as he opens the letter to read it's contents, the beaming smile never leaving his face.

"No, but he suggests you all arrive in style."

"Well then style it shall be! Lizzy, Alois get ready!"

He shouts as he runs back inside, leaving a very agitated Sebastian behind.

After several minutes the Viscount and his children come outside wearing their best clothes and Sebastian nods to them before leading them to the palace.

Once they arrive and enter the palace, they see nobles and other important people lined up on either side of the room. Watching them as they enter the audience chamber, Aliestor especially since he makes a dramatic entrance as he always does and his children following close behind him. Once they reach the platform that the Emperor and his sons sit upon, him and his children bow with grace.

"Viscount of Druitt."

At this Aleistor raises his head with a charming smile.

"Did you, or did you not...LIE to us all?"

With that the Viscount's smile falls as he becomes confused and flustered before realization hits him and he scans the room nervously with his eyes.

"Choose your words carefully, sir. For they may be your last." Says Claude.

Lizzy and Alois take a step back and move off to the side, leaving their father front and center.

"Well I-"

The Emperor sighs and glances over at his eldest son momentarily before looking back over to the Viscount.

"Father, there's no use lying now. We all know what you've done."

States Lizzy as she levels a glare at her father. Alois nods his head before stepping in front of the Emperor.

"I hope you hold no ill will towards me your Majesty. I was only doing what my father told me to do."

"How DARE you turn on me you little ingrate!"

Says Aleistor as he shoves Alois.

"ENOUGH!"

The Emperor shouts and stands up from his seat, narrowing his eyes as he stares down at the Viscount.

"Viscount of Druitt, you are hereby sentenced to imprisonment until the Queen of England says otherwise for aiding the crime of smuggling drugs into this country and paying off my officers for their silence. Unless by some miracle, someone here will speak for you."

With that Aleistor stands and backs away slowly as he searches around the room for someone, ANYONE to speak out on his behalf. When he sees no one step forward, he looks back to the Emperor and chuckles nervously.

"There seem to be quite a few people out of tongue."

"I will speak for him."

The Emperor looks up as Aleistor gasps and turns around quickly to see Lilly and her father standing there behind him. She wears a gorgeous dress of lavender that is fit for someone of her noble status with her hair curled and pulled up halfway, her father wears a suit of deep blue and a light blue vest underneath looking every bit the Earl he is. This makes the Viscount's eyes widen even further as they slowly walk up to him.

"He is after all family."

Seeing this, both Ciel and Claude smirk along with the Viscount's children.

"Please Lilly, Thomas. Have mercy on me!"

He says, throwing himself to the floor as he grovels.

"How can you call yourself a man, Aleistor? You promised to take care of my daughter, only to stab me in the back and treat her coldly. Turning her into a servant and abusing her for things she didn't do properly, you have disgraced our family name!"

With that he raises his cane to hit Aleistor, but he is stopped short as Lilly grabs his arm and smiles. She then turns to her uncle who is now cowering and sighs before looking up at the Emperor.

"Until the Queen sends word of what should be done with him, all I ask is that you show him the same kindness that he has shown me, your Majesty."

The Viscounts eyes narrow as he looks at her and the Emperor nods his head in agreement.

"From this day forth, until the Queen of England sends word, Aleistor Chambers, Viscount of Druitt, will be sentenced to servitude and Lilly Chambers name is hereby cleared of all charges held against her for the crimes of her uncle!"

With that he claps his hands together and several officers come to take Aleister away to serve his sentence.

"Alois Chambers."

Alois looks up at the Emperor.

"The Estate we let your father use while he stayed in Japan is now your uncles. You may continue to live there until the day you leave our Country."

He thanks the Emperor and then turns to his uncle and cousin, bowing his head low in apology for everything he has done. Lilly and her father smile down at him and tell him it's alright before her father ruffles the young boys hair.

"And since everyone is gathered. I wish to announce two unions of my sons Prince Claude and Prince Ciel, to Ladies Elizabeth Chambers and Lilly Chambers."

With that the prince's stand and walk over to their intended. Ciel to Lizzy, and Claude to Lilly.

"Hence forth, these blessed couples will court one another until the day they wed."

Everyone cheers and the two couples smile at one another.

"Earl Thomas, might we speak in private. Father to father?"

"Of course, your majesty."

With that the Earl and Emperor walk off to speak in private about their children's future.

Lizzy and Ciel go off somewhere with Sebastian as Claude and Lilly walk out into the garden.

"I'm glad my name has been cleared. It's all thanks to you Claude, I don't know what I would have done without you."

I say as I smile up at him.

"I would do anything for you, Lilly."

With that he leans down and places a loving kiss upon my lips, he then pulls away and strokes my cheek gently with his thumb before pulling something out of his Kimono.

"Lilly Chambers, I wanted to wait until this whole mess was finally finished with your uncle to ask."

As he says this he gets down on one knee and holds out a small box with a dainty, elegant ring inside. I gasp and bring my hands to my mouth.

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Tears run down my face and I nod vigorously. He stands and wraps his arms around me, showering my lips with feather light kisses before slipping the ring onto my left ring finger. I smile as I watch him do this before our lips once again come together in a deeper more passionate kiss.


	11. A Happy End

It's been 3 months since we brought my uncle to justice and cleared my name. From what I hear he had served under my father and Alois for a time, and they made his life quite miserable. The Queen finally sent word for him to return to England, and he has been stripped of his title and no longer has any land to call his own. He now jumps from one noblewomens bed to the other, regardless if they're married or not. He's gonna get himself killed one of these days.

My father and my cousins stay at the Estate left to them by the Emperor until Lizzy is old enough to marry, Ciel. They see one another frequently.  
Grell's Kimono shop has been bursting with customers and he has had to close down shop for a while until he can aquire more fabric.

Reaper is now captain of the police force and keeps everyone in line and loyal to the Empire. I even hear if they don't seem loyal, he tortures them and when he does loud laughter can always be heard.

Hannah and Mey-Rin have been called back to the palace to serve under a new soon to be royal and they were happy to oblige when they found out that the person they were to serve under...

Was me.

"Lady Lilly you're going to look beautiful!"

"Would you keep it down!? It's hard to concentrate on her wedding Kimono measurements with all that noise!"

"Sure is lively in here huh?"

"Hehe, it sure is."

Hannah, Mey-Rin, Grell and I all stand in the dressing room of the palace as I get measured for the wedding Kimono he's making for me.

"And done!" Grell says before gathering up the fabric and heading into the back.

"Lilly, are these flowers OK?"

Reaper comes in with a mountain of red roses, lilies, daffodils, and all sorts of other flowers. I blink at the shear amount of them all and give a nervous chuckle through a slight smile.

"I'm sure we can find a use for them all. Thank you, Reaper."

He nods with a slight grin on his face.

"LILLY! I BROUGHT YOUR JEWELRY!"

Shouts Lizzy in excitement as she rushes into the room and places a box full of jewels down onto the vanity.

"Oh my, that's quite a bit of jewelry."

"I couldn't decide which would suit you better so I brought them all!"

She exclaims while beaming up at me.

"I told you it was too much, Lizzy."

Says Ciel as he walks into the room behind her.

"I agree, but any jewel pales in comparison to Lady Lilly's beauty."

States Sebastian as he stands in the doorway of the dressing room with a sly smile.

Is it just me or is it getting awfully cramped in here?

"Ok, I've finished the touches to your- SEBASTIAN!"

Grell comes out and when he sees Sebastian, all other thoughts fly out the window. Grell has come to develop a crush for Sebastian ever since he first laid eyes on him, much to Sebastian's annoyance and irritation. He simply smiles at the enthusiastic man and bows before quickly retreating from the room.  
We all laugh as a crestfallen Grell watches Sebastian's retreating figure.

Coming back to his senses, Grell walks over to me and helps me into my wedding Kimono/Dress. It's made of white silk and has little purple lilies sewn into it along the bodice and train.

"Perfect! Now all we need is the veil."

He looks around before finding the traditional Japanese wedding hat that has a veil of sheer white fabric hanging down in the front. He places it on my head to see how it all looks together and nods his head in approval.

"Well, my job here is done. I will see you all in the audience chamber."

With that he leaves as Hannah and Mey-Rin set about doing my hair and makeup. Mey-Rin puts my hair up in a bun and leaves two strands of hair to hang down and frame my face. Hannah puts a light dusting of white power on my face to make me look slightly more pale before painting my lips red and applying a lavender shadow to my eyes, she then uses a black liner and applies it to my top and lower lid, brining it to a point to make my lashes seem longer. Once they're done they nod in approval and leave the room.

Lizzy then comes up and pulls out a elegant necklace and earrings to match from the box of jewelry. The necklace is a dainty silver chain that has a beautiful amethyst shaped into a tear drop hanging from the end. Once the necklace and earrings are in place, she nods and gives me a hug.

"You look so beautiful Lilly. I'm so happy for you."

I thank her and return the hug, she smiles and then leaves the room as well.

As I'm putting on my hat/veil my father enters the room and becomes teary eyed upon seeing me.

"You look beautiful."

He says before walking up to me and helping me adjust me veil.

"My little girl is getting married. This is such a joyous day."

Wiping away his tears with a handkerchief, I smile up at him and he returns it before offering me his arm.

"You're groom is waiting."

I nod and link my arm with his before leaving the room and heading to the audience chamber where the ceremony is being held.

As we near the door, we are met by Lizzy, Mey-Rin and Hannah who are all dressed in traditional Japanese dresses the color of pink, blue and purple. They all smile when they see us and line up behind the two of us, seeing us all ready we are ushered into the audience chamber as cherry blossom petals flutter down onto the aisle.

Everyone is here to celebrate the wedding of their eldest prince, noble and common alike. As my father leads me down the aisle, I see Claude dressed in a white under shirt and a long silk black over jacket with silver dragons running up along the sides, the collar buttons up around his neck and is lined with silver around the top. He looks so handsome and I blush slightly as he watches me get closer and closer to him.

When we reach the end of the platform, my father lifts my veil and presses a kiss to my hairline before placing my veil back down and handing me over to Claude. They exchange nods before Claude leads me up to stand in front of his father.

Several moments later, the ceremony ends and Claude lifts my veil before cupping my cheeks with both hands and smiling as we stare into each others eyes.

"I love you Lilly."

"I love you too."

With that we share a sweet kiss and everyone behind us cheers, some are even crying, my father mostly, as we take one another by the hand and walk back down the aisle. Saying our thanks to everyone for showing up as we go and once we reach the doors we stop and share one more kiss before heading out to the vacation house for our honeymoon.

As we reach the house he scoops me up into his arms and carries me inside, making me blush the entire time. He then takes me into the bedroom and gently lays me down onto our new bed, curtesy of his father, before leaning down and gently pressing his lips to mine. It's such a sweet kiss that it leaves me wanting more, but before he lets me enjoy this kiss any further, his lips part from mine to trail feather light kisses down along my neck causing me to shiver in anticipation. Seeing this, a smirk comes to his lips before he leans up and nibbles on my earlobe. Soon he runs his hands down along every inch of my body and I tremble at the sensation, he then undoes the top of my dress and trails gentle kisses along my bare chest before lightly nipping at the swell of my breasts. My back arches slightly and a soft moan escapes my lips.

Seeing my reactions he sits up and begins to remove his over jacket before unbuttoning his shirt. I lay there breathing heavily with slightly glazed over eyes as I watch him, soon his fingertips run up along my outer thighs lightly which causes me to shiver once more, he then reaches a hand in between my legs and I gasp as a jolt of pleasure runs all over my body.

"You're so wet already. I wanted to try and get you even wetter but...I'm at my limit."

Saying this, he removes his pants before lunging himself deep inside me with one smooth thrust of his hips. My back arches fully and I grip his arms as he leans down and lightly kisses my eyelids, nose, then lips while stroking my hair.

"I'm sorry my love, I promise the pain will be over soon."

I nod and bite my bottom lip before moving my own hips gradually until the pain subsides, as I do this however I can see his eyes close as his face contort with pleasure and soon he can no longer stand it and begins his thrusts once more, slowly at first but then faster and harder, causing me to moan out his name breathily, I can see the blush on his cheeks and the pleasure in his eyes as he draws nearer and nearer to his limit.

"Ah...Lilly..."

"Claude..."

After a few more quick thrusts, everything turns white before my eyes as we both reach our limit. Soon he falls down next to me, breathing heavily before pulling me over into his arms and kissing my forehead gently.

Whispering sweet words to one another, we soon fall into a deep, blissful sleep and I know this is not the last time I will feel this happy. I know that as long as I am with him, nothing could make me happier.

:::END:::


End file.
